


Нужные слова

by fandom Stand Still Stay Silent 2020 (SSSS_Team), whisky_soda



Category: Stand Still Stay Silent
Genre: Fandom Kombat, Fandom Kombat 2020, Language Barrier, Love Confessions, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-18
Updated: 2020-07-18
Packaged: 2021-03-05 08:47:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 925
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25347943
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SSSS_Team/pseuds/fandom%20Stand%20Still%20Stay%20Silent%202020, https://archiveofourown.org/users/whisky_soda/pseuds/whisky_soda
Summary: Эмиль подбирает слова: долго и тщательно.
Relationships: Lalli Hotakainen/Emil Västerström
Comments: 1
Kudos: 18
Collections: Level 2 Quest 1: Драбблы/Мини от G до T 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020, Stand Still Stay Silent: Fandom Battle 2020 - Level 2 Quest 1 - Драбблы и Мини G-PG-13





	Нужные слова

Эмиль подбирает слова: долго и тщательно. Он уже неплохо говорит на финском: легко может указать направление, предупредить об атаке, спросить как дела, пожелать хорошего утра или спокойного сна. Он может читать и, когда у них есть время, внимательно слушает Лалли. Эмиль знает много слов — важных, полезных. Даже может сказать «глупый», «тупица» и «друг». Только вот самых нужных среди них нет. Самые нужные приходится собирать, словно ягоды по пути.

— Черника, — Лалли протягивает ему ладонь с собранной ягодой. — Я не люблю.

Эмиль улыбается, с удовольствием проговаривая «спасибо» на финском. Ему нравится говорить на языке Лалли. В голове повисает, разбитое по словам: Я-не-люблю. Люблю. Я люблю. Эмиль ест чернику, беря ягоды с ладони Лалли, жмурится от солнца и ярко-зеленой листвы. Ноги гудят после длинного перехода. Но вокруг так спокойно и тихо, так хорошо, что не хочется сразу же после привала и ужина заползти в палатку и отрубиться.

— Сладкая, — медленно проговаривает Лалли. Он рисует на земле квадрат, по горизонтали разбитый на части, сверху штрихует: — Торт, — он показывает на Эмиля. — Тоже сладкий. Но мне нравится.

Узнавая, Эмиль расплывается в улыбке, кивает, отзываясь на шведском. Ему жаль, что Лалли не любит чернику. Целовать после нее Лалли было бы особенно сладко. Любопытно, отфыркивался бы он от поцелуев с Эмилем, когда тот бы наелся черники? А его губы окрасились бы от поцелуя? У Эмиля перехватывает дыхание от воображаемых ощущений, он коротко смотрит на губы Лалли и отводит взгляд в сторону. «Сладкий», — проговаривает Эмиль про себя, запоминая новое слово. «Ты хороший. Ты мне нравишься», — он мысленно пропевает. Эмиль уверен, что в устах Лалли это звучало бы очень красиво. Он бы хотел услышать это в свой адрес. Засыпает Эмиль со вздохом разочарования. Где бы ему найти слово «поцеловать - поцелуй»? Он смотрит на макушку уже мирно спящего Лалли. Поцеловать при нем Кису?

Слово «вместе» ему попадается совершенно случайно. Ночью к стоянке подползает тролль. Непонятно, кем он был при жизни. Сейчас — это большущий комок грязи, размеренно ухающий и пускающий газы. Границы руны Рейнира тролль не переступает. Просто стоит, вздыхает и ждет. Один час, другой. Не уходит. Эмилю кажется, что он на него смотрит. Эмиль осторожно опускает руку на ножны. Он сможет тихо справиться с этим. К тому же — Эмиль медленно осматривается, стараясь не упускать из виду внезапного гостя, — компанию тот за собой не привел. Он уже готов сделать шаг вперед — и тут же чувствует на плече руку.

— Вместе, — шепчет Лалли, указывая на себя и на него.

— Вместе, — отзывается эхом на шведском Эмиль, расплываясь в глупой улыбке.

Вдвоем они справляются быстро и тихо. Так что наутро команда только и слышит историю о маленьком ночном инциденте. Рейнир весь из себя лучится от удовольствия, чуть ли не прыгает — есть от чего, его руны и в самом деле работают. Интересно, размышляет Эмиль, помогая паковаться Сигрюн, «Я хочу быть вместе» — он правильно проговаривает, ставит ударение? У этих слов нет другого значения? Он косится на сияющего Рейнира. Раздражает, конечно, немного. Но Эмиль понимает — если бы Лалли ему ответил, он бы не меньше раздувался от счастья.

«Ты хороший. Ты мне нравишься. Я хочу быть вместе. Можно?» — монотонно проговаривает Эмиль про себя. На каждый шаг — слово. Идти сквозь бурелом сложно, муторно. Лицо царапают ветки. Солнце нещадно печет, так, что одежду можно уже выжимать. Пот катится со лба. И нельзя потерять группу из виду. Нельзя потерять бдительность — вряд ли идущий за ними медведь, от которого они с таким трудом оторвались, решит вдруг отстать. Ему упрямства не занимать — идет за ними уже третьи сутки. Эмиль тяжело дышит. «Ты хороший…». Они с Сигрюн прорубают дорогу. Ветки хрустят под ногами. Ботинки скользят по упавшим стволам. Не один раз Эмиль проваливается куда-то между, неловко приземляясь то на колено, то на задницу, ругаясь при этом. Сигрюн, со своей стороны, подкидывает парочку выражений на норвежском. Пусть для разнообразия будет.

— Ты мне нравишься, ֫— устало выдыхает Эмиль, когда на фоне неба над ним наклоняется Лалли. Эмилю кажется, что после всего он будет спать где угодно, на чем угодно, но не меньше недели. Лалли подносит к его губам фляжку, и Эмиль жадно пьет. Он даже не хочет есть. К черту еду. И дело не в том, что он видел, как внутренности медведя разнесло по ближайшей округе. Он просто очень хочет спать. Он согласен уснуть прямо здесь. Лалли протягивает руку и гладит его по щеке. Эмиль прикрывает глаза. Хорошо бы уснуть рядом с Лалли, думает он.

— Надо идти, — говорит Лалли на шведском. Он не отнимает ладонь, то ли аккуратно счищая грязь, кровь и ошметки тролля с кожи, то ли просто задумчиво водя пальцами от виска к щеке. Это ужасно приятно. Эмилю просто нравится так. А еще ему нравится, когда говорит Лалли. Он бы хотел говорить с ним побольше. У него столько вопросов. Но они наделали столько шума, что Эмиль бы удивился, если их не слышал весь Тихий мир. Им надо уносить ноги.

— Сейчас, сейчас. — Поддерживаемый Лалли, Эмиль со стоном садится. Он слышит, как на фоне медленно шевелится команда: закручиваются крышки фляг, шуршат ремни рюкзаков. Все вымотались, даже Рейнир притих. Киса притаилась у него в кармане.

Лалли его почти обнимает, что никак не помогает подъему.

— Ты мне нравишься, — шепчет на шведском Лалли. И Эмиль замирает, он ослышался? Ему показалось? Он умер в той схватке с медведем? Придерживая его за подбородок, Лалли коротко целует в губы. Слишком быстро и непонятно. — Ты мне нравишься, — повторяет Лалли на финском.

Эмиль только глупо кивает. Хорошо, что не придется целовать Кису, думает он, позволяя Лалли поднять себя. Какое-то время небо с землей вращаются перед глазами. Хорошо, что можно поцеловать Лалли и узнать новое слово. Эмиль широко улыбается и повторяет заученное вслух, получается сипло и глухо. Но Лалли теперь рядом и слышит. И вместо ответа — еще один быстрый поцелуй в грязную щеку.


End file.
